Solar arrays for use in or on spacecraft are known. Such solar arrays are typically used for powering the spacecraft based on photovoltaic (PV) conversion of solar radiation. Various solar cell arrangements for converting solar radiation into electricity have been proposed for space applications. Exemplary coupling and deployment mechanisms for solar panels are described in patent documents U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,091,016 and 6,031,178.
It is also common to exploit thermal radiation in/on spacecraft to dissipate excess heat into space. This excess heat may be generated by various sources (e.g. power devices, equipment, or propulsion systems) in or on the spacecraft. Typically, excess heat is rejected via thermal radiation from the side walls of the spacecraft, which are facing away from the sun. In addition, excess heat may also be dissipated by means of deployable radiator panels or substrates. An exemplary deployable radiator arrangement, with multiple radiator panels that are hingeably coupled to the body of the spacecraft, is described in patent document EP0780304A1.
The area on a spacecraft that is available for allocating solar collection and/or thermal dissipation functionality may, however, be very limited. This may be particularly problematic for small spacecraft, or for spacecraft that have high requirements in relation to solar radiation collection and/or to waste heat dissipation.
It may therefore be desirable to provide a spatially compact solar array and thermal radiator arrangement for space applications. Alternatively or in addition, it may be desirable to provide a solar array and thermal radiator arrangement for space applications, which complies with stringent geometrical and mechanical specifications (e.g. structural robustness and/or mechanical resonance behavior) for both the stowed state and the deployed state of the spacecraft.